


Savior (Loki x Stark!Reader)

by sweetchick621



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchick621/pseuds/sweetchick621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki saves you what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior (Loki x Stark!Reader)

You were walking out of Stark tower trying to get away from your dad after a fight you had. It was dusk, you sighed knowing you were going to get grounded later on for going out. Being the daughter of Tony Stark wasn’t always easy.

You had just entered central park when you heard some bushes rustling. You walked carefully over to them while messing with your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You were a bit frightened.

“Hello?” You called out.

All of a sudden you were surrounded by a gang of rouge looking men.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the famous (y/n) Stark,” The man in front of you said who looked like the leader, “I wasn’t expecting you to be my next victim,” He said.

You did your best to hide your fear and use your Stark wit. You looked around scanning your surroundings with your (e/c) eyes trying to find a way out of this mess. It was too late.

“Boys,” The man said, “Get her”

They jumped you. You tried your best to fight them off but it was too late. All you could do is hope someone would come by.

Then out of no were a flash of blue hit one of the guys attacking you. Then it happened again and again until all the men were knocked out and on the ground. You looked around wanting to thank your savior and saw Loki.

“Thank you Loki” you said.

“You’re welcome (y/n)” he said, “Are you alright?” He asked helping you up.

You smiled at him and said, “I think so”

He frowned while looking at your face. He pulled a mirror out of no were and held it up to your face. You gasped realizing that you had a black eye, a cut bloody lip and a bloody nose.

“Loki! Dad is going to kill me! What should I do??” You asked.

“(y/n) do you trust me?” He asked.

“You just saved my life Loki. Of course I do”

He smiled at you and reached his hand out and touched your eye gently and muttered something under his breath. You felt a tingling sensation around your black eye. He then moved his hand to your nose and started to do the same thing as before, you felt the same sensation. He moved his hand to your lip last and did the same thing.

He smiled looking over you and held the mirror back up to your face. It had been completely healed.

You smiled and jumped for joy and ran up to hug Loki, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You gushed.

He smiled and said, “Your welcome love.”

“Let’s meet up somewhere to talk tomorrow!”

“I’d love that.”

“Okay! I have to go! See you tomorrow!” You said waving at Loki and running off.

 

~Back at the tower a month later~

 

You had been hanging out with Loki for a month know. You had taught him how to text so that you could let him know if you weren’t free for the time you planed. He was becoming your best friend. Though you did have a huge crush on him.

One morning you were texting Loki giggling at his flirting.

Then you heard, “(y/n)!” coming from your dad.

You sighed and walked down still texting Loki.

“Yes dad!” You yelled.

“Let me see your phone.” He stated with the other Avengers around him. He looked deadly serious. You almost never had seen him this serious. You slowly handed him your phone. He groaned when he saw who you had been texting.

“Fury was right! Loki is getting inside information. From my daughter!” He yelled.

“Dad! Just look through the texts and you will see their isn’t any info about you guys at all!” I yelled.

The other Avengers looked at me with disbelief. You couldn’t believe that they still thought Loki was evil and that you would talk to him if he was!

You groaned and stomped back to your room. You had a lunch date with Loki this afternoon and he would worry if you didn’t show up without texting him that you couldn’t come. You started to devise a plan to get out of the tower this afternoon

 

~That afternoon~

 

You had made it out of the tower after hacking JARVIS and sneaking out. You walked into a small coffee shop and skipped over to Loki.

“Hay Loki doki!” You giggled smoothing out your (f/c) blouse.

“Hello (nick name).” He smiled. You giggled again and sat down.

You ordered and talked for a while. When you were about to leave you remembered that the others had found out about you being friends with him.

“Loki” You said, “IjustthoughtI’dletyouknowthattheothersfoundoutaboutusbeingfriends” You said really fast.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down love. Now what did you say?” He asked.

You took a deep breath and repeated, “I just thought I’d let you know that the others found out about us being friends.” You said again slower this time.

He sighed, “I knew this would happen. Were they mad?”

“A bit. They are most likely going to tell me not to talk to you again” you paused, “after I start talking to them again.” You said with a grin.

Loki laughed and walked you out. All of a sudden there was a crash. Loki dived on top of you and shielded you with your body. When he got up he held his hand out to you. You gladly took it.

“Are you alright?” Both of you asked at the same time.

You giggled, “Yes Loki, I’m fine. Are you?”

“I’m fine (nick name)” He said.

You looked around and saw giant robots tearing everything up in site.

“We should get out of here” You said.

Loki nodded in agreement. While you and Loki were trying to get away you felt something grab you around your waist. You screamed.

“Help me Loki!!”

Loki looked panicked. You knew the Avengers were going to get here soon but this thing would crush you.

You then saw the Avengers fighting their way through the chaos. You almost screamed for joy until you noticed that they were losing. You looked down to Loki and you noticed that he saw this as well.

A determined look came across his face and he walked into the center of the mess.

 

Loki’s POV

When (y/n) was grabbed by the robot I panicked. I didn’t want her to die or get hurt. That was until I saw the Avengers. I was overjoyed. Then I noticed they were losing. I had to do something. I started to walk into the center of the chaos when I reached it I muttered a spell that worked like an EMP within a 5 mile radius.

Once I finished the spell all the robots fell down and I went to find (y/n).

 

Normal POV

 

When all the robots died down you started to fall. You were scared until Loki caught you and brought you over to the Avengers. Your dad ran up and hugged you.

“Thank goodness you’re okay! I was so worried!”

“I’m sorry dad.”

He then turned to Loki and said, “I misjudged you. You can hang out with my daughter whenever you want. You can even come to the tower” He said.

All the other Avengers agreed. You started to jump up and down with joy.

Loki smiled and said, “Thank you Mr. Stark. I am very sorry for the trouble I caused in the past. I am glad you will allow me to be around your daughter”

You giggled at his politeness and went up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and you ended up kissing him full on the lips. You were about to pull away when he grabbed you around the waist and deepened the kiss. You smiled.

Unfortunately humans and gods are required to breathe. You pulled away from Loki out of breath and heard some wolf-whistles and cat-calls. You giggled.

Loki smiled and said, “(y/n) I have wanted to do that for a while. I just didn’t want to have to date in secret. (y/n) Stark. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” He asked.

Your heart was leaping with joy, “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!!!” You exclaimed.

Loki and your lips connected once again. You finally got your dream guy.


End file.
